Onisarashi-hen Chapter Eight: After
This is the epilogue of the manga only arc Onisarashi-hen. Plot Akasaka is in a rural town talking to his father on a payphone in a small, rural area. He says that, on his way to visit him, an urgent job came up. Akasaka's father asks him how he can call himself a father when he's always working. Before he can respond, however, his telephone card runs out of time. He arrives at a local convenience store. He is wondering if anyone is there when Akira Toudou comes and starts to ring the shop's bell, because he wants some change. Akasaka recognizes him, but the clerk comes. Akira trades his money for 10 yen coins. Afterward, Akasaka buys a new telephone card. Beside Akasaka, Akira is on the telephone. He tells someone that he is on his way to visit someone. Akasaka receives a card with a strange man printed on it, and Akira tells him that bit is the principal of his university. He informs Akasaka that he's the first one that he has ever seen buying it. Akasaka and Akira are seen taking a walk outside. Akasaka asks Akira why he is in this town. Akira tells him that he goes to a university near the area, and he studies drawing while being a teaching assistant. Akira tells Akasaka that he doesn't want to know the reason he's here, because he doesn't want Akasaka to lie. Suddenly, Akasaka informs Akira that nothing is clear about Hinamizawa or Oyashiro-sama's curse. He says that everyone has been going about it the wrong way, because, even though people have said they would investigate the truth, no one knows what the truth is. After Akasaka is finished speaking, Akira tells him that it took 5 years to find her. Akasaka is surprised that Natsumi Kimiyoshi is in the town, as well. Akira corrects him, saying that she is now Natsumi Toudou. In a flashback, Akira is seen walking up some stairs of a house with an woman. She says that she kept her, because they were both from a branch of the Kimiyoshi family. Then, they arrive at a door. It is padlocked and has chains on the lock. Noticing the look on Akira's face, the woman tells Akira that she isn't imprisoning her. She tells him that this is what the girl wants. She unlocks the door and tells them that no one else has visited her family knowing that they are from the Kimiyoshi family. She goes on, telling him that that girl will all of Oyashiro-sama's curse. Akira rushes into the room toward Natsumi, who is restrained by chains, and the woman tells him that she is cursed. Akira remembers that he said he would always be by Natsumi's side and hugs her. In the present, Akira tells Akasaka that he got Natsumi out of that place and added her to his family register. He wanted to separate Natsumi from the name "Kimiyoshi". He says that by living with her, he realized that Natsumi's "wish" wasn't a lie. At every moment, Natsumi blamed herself for killing her family and trying to kill him. Eventually, her left arm became crooked and stiff. He tells Akasaka that he is on his way to visit her right now. In a clinic, a nurse recognizes Akira and informs him that Natsumi's medical examination had just finished. She calls Natsumi and tells her that her husband came to see her. While they are waiting for Natsumi, Akasaka ask Akira why he is going so far for Natsumi. Akira tells him that she has finally stopped blaming herself for the death of her family, because he told her that he had killed her family. Akasaka, outraged, grabs Akira, but Akira tells him that is a necessary "truth" for her to live. Akasaka asks him if he thinks he can free her from her sins that way, and Akira tells him that he just doesn't want her to get hurt anymore. Akasaka releases Akira, and Akira tells him that he doesn't even know why he's going so far. He says that, if it was six years ago (before the Kimiyoshi incident), he could it was because he loved her. Akasaka says that he imagined that, so they pushed an epilogue onto him. He says that it ended up distorting Akira's life, though. Akira tells him that he wants to become a part of Natsumi's life. Then, he thanks Akasaka for coming to the countryside with him. Natsumi is heard shouting Akira's name, and she hugs him. She tells him that the nurse told her that her husband had come to see her. Akira turns Natsumi around, tells her that he'll listen to her later, and tells her to greet Akasaka. She is excited to see him, but Akira draws her attention to a different matter. He asks her where her coat is, and she tells him she left it in the examination room. Akira goes to get it, and Natsumi waves at him. Akasaka notices that her arm is no longer stiff. Akasaka congratulates her on her marriage, but she says that she doesn't really feel like she's married. She says that Akira cutely blushes whenever he's called "husband". She tells Akasaka that she never thought she'd talk to him here, because there nothing in this town. She walks outside and says that Akira always tells her lies. She knows that she killed her family and turned Akira's life into a mess. She asks Akasaka to not let Akira know if she ever becomes possessed by the demon's blood again, because, in that case, she would die all alone. She says that she'll try her best not to lose to it in order to live up to Akira's feelings. Then, Akira comes out of the clinic. Akira tells Akasaka where the train station is, and Akasaka tells them that he's glad he could see them. Akira and Natsumi are seen walking together. Akasaka is on the payphone, and he wants to leave a message for his daughter. He says that she can decide where they will go to play. Category:Chapters Category:Onisarashi-hen